A Time Long After
by DarkendSky
Summary: This is a story about what happend after naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama was whole again. The begining of this story is shakey but it gets better. This fic is ment for all fans, so Kagome and Kikyo fans are welcome. It was written as a script.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and so on and whatever. I do own the characters InuKi, Ryoko, and Miroku JR.

Narrator: In this time long after, the Shikon no Tama was whole again, Naraku and the Shikon no Tama were caste into the pits of hell. Kagome was forced to go back to her own world on the other side of the well. Shippo grew up and left. Mikoku and Sango had a son named Miroku JR. Sadly, InuYasha died after the battle with Naraku, from his injuries, but he is happily with Kikyo once again. Shortly after Kagome went home, she was haunted by Kikyo with a slight help from InuYasha. Kagome locked herself in her room for two weeks from being frightened so much. Kikyo and InuYasha moved on and left Kagome alone. Kagome also moved on, she got better grades and started dating Hojo. Kagome's friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, asked about that two-timing guy but Kagome just said he moved on. She left crying untill she gazed up to see Hojo standing in front of her.

Kagome: Oh, hi Hojo.

Hojo: Whats wrong?

Kagome: Nothing just old…..

Narrator: She paused to look ahead and see InuYasha and Kikyo.

Kagome: InuYasha?

Narrator: She ran from where hojo was standing to go and see InuYasha and Kikyo.

Hojo: Where are you going?

Kagome: I have to go, see you later.

Hojo: Bye.

Kagome: You, your not dead, how, how can that be?

Kikyo: An unfinished task will not allow our souls to rest in peace, or something like that.

Kagome: Why are you not in the Warring States Era?

Kikyo and InuYasha: We need your help.

Kagome: My help? I thought you both hated me?

InuYasha: Naw, we were just pokeing some fun at you.

Kagome: That wasn't funny!

InuYasha: Sorry, geez.

Kikyo: Well, will you come?

Kagome: Sure, but how can I get back?

Kikyo and InuYasha: We'll take care of that.

Narrator: Kagome, InuYasha, and Kikyo walked to the well. Kikyo opened a portle and in they went. Once on the other side, Kaeda stood in front of them.

Kaeda: Kikyo, InuYasha, why are ye two here? I thought ye were dead?

Kikyo and InuYasha: Yeah, we thought so to.

Narrator: They all started walking when they came across a boy. The boy looked up at them andwhen he saw InuYasha he ran yelling.

Miroku JR: Mom, dad, a demon!

Narrator: The boy's mother came running out with a boomerang shaped object. When she took a closer look, she could see that it was InuYasha. Kagome walked forward and called out to her.

Kagome: Sango, is that you?

Sango: Kagome, I thought you couldn't come back here. InuYasha, Kikyo, I thought you were dead.

Kikyo and InuYasha: Again, we thought so to.

End of chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango: IM sorry about my son.

All: Your son!

Sango: Yes, let me go get him.

Kagome: I never would have guessed she had a son.

Sango: Here he is, we named him after his father, Miroku.

All: Are you joking with us!

Sango: No, IM not, Miroku will be back later.

Kagome: Ok, well Sango can you and Miroku help us?

Sango: With what?

Kagome: We're not really sure yet.

Sango: Oh, Miroku your back.

Miroku: Hello Sango, InuYasha, Kikyo……………InuYasha, Kikyo! You, you are, were, de, dead. I have to sit now.

Kikyo and InuYasha: For the last time! We thought we were dead to.

Kagome: Anyway Mikoku can you help us?

Miroku: Yes, but with what?

Kikyo: We should find out soon.

Miroku JR: Mom?

Sango: What is it Miroku?

Miroku JR: Can I come with you?

Sango: No, you will stay here with Keada.

Miroku JR: How boring.

Narrator: In haste, InuYasha stood and looked behind him.

Kikyo: What is it InuYasha?

InuYasha: I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it. Let's go!

Kagome: Wait for me!

Narrator: Kagome yelled as she was being left behind. The gang came upon an old lady siting in the woods.

Ryoko: You two have come at last, Kikyo, InuYasha.

InuYasha: how the hell do you know our names.

Ryoko: I was the one who brought you back to life.

InuYasha: Who are you old woman?

Ryoko: My name is Ryoko. Now! You shall obey me.

Narrator: The witch said a few magic words and right after InuYasha and Kikyo fell to the ground in a sharp pain. When the pain stopped InuYasha and Kikyo arose from the ground, they slowly turned to glare at their friends with their blood red eyes.

Kagome: What's happened to them?

Ryoko: Go, kill them!

Narrator: Using her bow and arrow Kikyo shot at Miroku and Sango just barely missing them as Kirara pulled them away. InuYasha went after Kagome. She fell to the ground and barely escaped with a slash on her arm. Miroku, Sango and Kagome escaped to Kaedas were they thought about the situation. Hours later as everyone lay sleeping little Miroku went out to the river. Soon he came running back to awaken everyone.

Miroku JR: There are two people down by the river!

Sango: Two people by the river?

Miroku JR: Yes!

Miroku: We should go to see this.

Kagome: Yes, let's go

End of chapter. Hey all tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: Once they arrived at the river they came to findthat thetwo people were an unconscious InuYasha and Kikyo.

Kagome: InuYasha, Kikyo?

Miroku: Wait Kagome, don't get close to them. This could be a trick.

Kagome: Yes, but . . . .

InuYasha: Ka, Kagome get away before that witch catches up to us.

Kagome: InuYasha, are you guys ok?

InuYasha: Yes, but you guys need to get away.

Kagome: Ok.

Kikyo: Kagome, wait!

Kagome: Kikyo?

Kikyo: You must kill that witch but take heed. That witch is no ordinary witch. With just a few words she can possibly control you as well so be cautious.

Kagome: All right.

Narrator: Just as they were leaving, Kagome looked back to see a red aura of evil which meant the witch was getting closer.

Miroku: Kagome, we must hurry!

Kagome: Right! Oh, now what!

Narrator: Kagome said with tears rolling down from her eyes. Suddenly a strange round light appeared and out of it a girl was thrown.

InuKi: Oww, I always tell myself never go into the light. That hurt. Hey, you, what are you lookin at?

Kagome: Me?

InuKi: No, that tree, dumbass.

Kagome: Why you rude little brat! Wait, you remind me of someone I know. Well, how did you get here?

InuKi: I have some miko powers like my mom.I was trying one of them and fell in that hole.

Kagome: I'm Kagome, what's your name?

InuKi: My names InuKi.

Kagome: Are you a demon by chance?

InuKi: Well,kinda.

Narrator: The appearance of this girl was not ordinary. She had black hair with silver highlights, claws, and fangs.

Miroku: Kagome, are you coming?

Kagome: Uh . . .yeah.

Miroku: Who is she?

Kagome: Uh, her name is InuKi.. She has miko powers and was trying a teleportation spell, I guess, and fell in.

Miroku: Are you from the future or the past?

InuKi: Are you Sango the demon slayer?

Sango: Yes.

InuKi: How old is your son?

Sango: He is three.

InuKi: Wow! Where I'm from, in time, he is sixteen.

Sango: What? Then you're from thirteen years in the future!

InuKi: Yeah, I guess so.

Miroku: So are you going to go back?

InuKi: I would but I don't remember how.

Miroku: Oh great. Kagome, do you know how?

Kagome: Not a clue.

InuKi: I will not cause trouble.

Kagome: Ok, you can stay with us.

InuKi: Cool!

Kagome: That sword you have, is it a demon sword?

InuKi: Yes, my father had it made for me. It is called Tensenga.

Kagome: Hmm, ok.

Narrator: Suddenly, Miroku, in haste, turned to look behind him.

Kagome: What is it, Miroku?

Miroku: An evil aura.

Kagome: What?

Miroku: They're catching up to us. Come on.

InuKi: What are you guys talking about?

Kagome: Long story, explain later!Run now!

InuKi: O…k.

Narrator: Suddenly, a bolt of light came crashing down in front of everyone.

Miroku: Kagome, are you al-right? That was a close one.

Kagome: Yes, thank you, Miroku. Oh no! We can't cross that hole.

InuKi: What's going on?

Kagome: We're being hunted.

InuKi: What!

Miroku: Kagome, you and InuKi get away.

Kagome: How?

Miroku: Go that way it should take you back to Lady Kaeda's.

Kagome: Ok, come on InuKi we have to escape.

InuKi: Ok, let's go.

Narrator: InuKi's voice lowered with every word till she froze stiff.

Kagome: What is it, InuKi?

InuKi: Something is coming.

Kagome: Something's coming?

End Chapter: Well, that's all for now. Hmm I wonder what will happen, only I know hehehe but I'll try to update more often. Bye all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Wow! It's been a while. Ok, I have finally found the time to post a new chapter. I have written 15 pages of the fanfic in script form and I'm on page 13, so, this will be the last chapter until I'm able to put the fic in script form. Please, enjoy the 4th chapter of "A Time Long After".

Narrator: InuKi turned quickly and pushed Kagome out of the path of what was one of Kikyo's arrows. She put her hand out and the arrow was vaporized by InuKi's miko powers.

Kagome: Thank you, InuKi.

InuKi: No prob. Hey, I have been meaning to ask you who is hunting you?

Kagome: Well, an evil witch is controlling our friends.

InuKi: So your friend's are after you guys?

Kagome: In a way.

InuKi: The arrow that came at us, it was a miko arrow.

Kagome: Yes that is Kikyo's arrow.

InuKi: I see.

Miroku: Kagome, why are you still around here?

Kagome: Uh.

Miroku: Never mind let's go.

Kagome: Right.

Narrator: They all arrived at Kaedas to find the witch was ahead of them.

Ryoko: You have escaped here twice and you will not escape again. Your graves shall be here.

Narrator: They all turned to see that InuYasha and Kikyo were right behind them. InuKi's face turned pale as she walked forward.

InuKi: Dad, Mom?

Kagome: What did you say?

InuKi: That's my mom and dad.

Kagome: InuYasha and Kikyo are you mom and dad?

InuKi: Yes.

Kagome: I think I might faint.

InuKi: No time for that! Kill that witch and I'll hold these two off.

Kagome: All right.

Narrator: InuKi dodged attacks left and right till one of kikyo's arrows came right for her. She escaped it with just a slash across her face.

Miroku: Ryoko, give up now, you will not win.

Ryoko: That's what you think monk.

Miroku: All right then.

Narrator: Miroku then pulled out some spell scrolls and threw them at the witch. The witch let out a rough yell and her power weakened. Kikyo then fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Ryoko: What? She has broken free from my spell? Where did that other girl get too?

Miroku: Kagome, NOW!

End chapter: Well that's all until I can get the next chapter into script form. Haha only I know what happened. I'm sry, yes I'm a mean author. Please, read and review.


End file.
